<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth Will Out by Holz9364</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152773">The Truth Will Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holz9364/pseuds/Holz9364'>Holz9364</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Just a bit of fun, M/M, Multi, Rated mature because of the things discussed, Selfcest, Threesome - F/M/M, past Rose/Doctor/Jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holz9364/pseuds/Holz9364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with some suspiciously fruity tea.</p><p>Or, in which Amy's tea with the suspicious blue leaves is actually a truth serum and the Doctor spills his guts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Rory Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth Will Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It all started with some suspiciously fruity tea.</p><p> </p><p>Well, strictly speaking, that wasn’t true. It had actually all started with the Doctor bursting in on Amy and Rory to tell them that it was time to go on an adventure. As it turned out, that hadn’t been the best idea…</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bedrooms, we have a rule!” Rory said, pulling up the duvet as quickly as he could to cover the <em>three </em>occupants of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…oh!” The Doctor said, flailing his hands around wildly as he did when startled, “Sorry. I’ll be waiting in the box, the big blue box thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, he closed the door and headed back to said big blue box thing. When he got inside he let out the breath that he had been holding in. He had walked in on Amy and Rory in bed, in various states of dress (or undress more to the point) several times. But there had never been another person in their bed, another <em>man</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“How is Rory okay with that?” The Doctor muttered to himself, “He’s so…possessive.”</p><p> </p><p>The TARDIS hummed and the Doctor rolled his eyes, “That is enough about Mr Pond being a ‘proper Roman’, sexy.”</p><p> </p><p>If TARDIS’s could roll their eyes, she did. A light flashed then an irritating sounding hum reverberated around the control room.</p><p> </p><p>“I do listen to you!” The Doctor exclaimed, “I just think you’re wrong sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>The TARDIS hummed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yes, maybe more than sometimes,” He admitted sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Another hum, and a flickering light.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I hated leaving our wolf alone in that universe too,” The Doctor said quietly, his hand resting on the control panel, “Our biggest fight really, wasn’t it? I tried to fly us into that universe before I regenerated and you had a right tantrum. It’s how we found Amelia Pond though…”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off, deep in thought. The Doctor was unsure how long he thought for before Amy and Rory boarded the TARDIS, fully dressed. There was a brief comment from Rory about how the Doctor really needed to stay out of bedrooms then Amy punched him in the arm, rather hard. Neither of them mentioned anything about the third person so the Doctor left it there, quite happily.</p><p> </p><p>He dragged them to a marketplace, the biggest in the world. They explored, shopped and had a good laugh then headed back to the TARDIS.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor fiddled with controls, Rory sat by unhelpfully watching him and Amy made the tea. That was when things got complicated…</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you used blue tea leaves?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I just thought they were cool, and they smelled nice!” Amy exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor hit himself in the forehead, “Amelia!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Amy asked anxiously, “What’s wrong with the blue tea? Are we all going to die painfully or sprout another head?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but we are going to have to tell the truth for the next 24 hours,” The Doctor said, shooting her an irritated look, “It’s a truth serum.”</p><p> </p><p>Amy’s eyes lit up, “A truth serum?”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why you are going home right now!” The Doctor said, fiddling with dials and pulling a lever down.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, no, no,” Amy said, reaching for the lever as the TARDIS began to whoosh. However before she could, the lever moved of its own accord.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” The Doctor groaned, glaring at the TARDIS.</p><p> </p><p>“Who did that?” Rory asked cluelessly.</p><p> </p><p>“The…” the lights powered down as the TARDIS went into back-up mode, “TARDIS.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is she broken?” Amy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s doing her job,” The Doctor sighed, “A little too well. She has a protocol in place for a situation where any occupants of the TARDIS are under the influence of any drugs.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re on drugs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Amelia, a truth serum laced tea is a drug!” The Doctor remarked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Amy made a face, “Rude. Is this the real you, a rude old man?”</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor grumbled at that, “The last me was ruder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop bickering,” Rory said, cutting in, “What’s the protocol?”</p><p> </p><p>“She puts us into quarantine in the time vortex until the effects wear off,” The Doctor answered as he walked towards the door, “So I suggest we all just go to our rooms and sleep this off before we-”</p><p> </p><p>“Embarrass ourselves?” Amy asked, jumping in front of him and grinning, “Oh no chance Doctor. You have a lot of questions to answer without rule one being an issue.”</p><p> </p><p>The TARDIS shut the door then sealed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you have to be on her side?” The Doctor asked the machine incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>Amy’s grin only widened, “First and foremost. Were you leading me on when you first took me travelling with you or did you fancy me?”</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor glanced apologetically at Rory, “Of course I fancied you.”</p><p> </p><p>Amy grinned triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>“But I had also met you as a child first, which made that a bit weird, even for me,” The Doctor began to ramble, “And once I saw that you had a beautiful normal relationship with beautiful normal Rory, I couldn’t steal you away from that because-” he shut his mouth, trying to seal the truth in there, but he couldn’t, “because the last time I did that, stole a girl away from the lovely normal life that she had, I lost her forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Amy’s eyes softened at this revelation then Rory had to ruin it, “Did you just call me beautiful?” he asked in disbelief, “Guys aren’t beautiful, guys are handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>Amy rolled her eyes, “He means on the inside, stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the outside,” The Doctor blurted out before he could stop himself. He smacked himself in the forehead as Amy eyed him with interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh stupid Doctor, never letting annoying Scottish gingers make the tea again,” The Doctor ranted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!” Amy exclaimed, “You’re gonna have to explain that last bit, about Rory being beautiful,” She said, a smirk tugging on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor glanced to a bemused looking Rory, “You’re both beautiful. You’re both so <em>human </em>and – oh sweet Gallifrey, why can’t I stop talking?”</p><p> </p><p>Amy raised an eyebrow at him, “We’re beautiful humans Rory.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Rory said slowly, “This is weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, so go to your rooms!” The Doctor exclaimed, hitting the TARDIS control panel to make her open the door.</p><p> </p><p>The TARDIS just buzzed irritably at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, I don’t like you very much right now either,” The Doctor grumbled, “I do tell my companions the truth, I just don’t tell them the whole truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Amy and Rory watched as the TARDIS buzzed again and the Doctor rolled his eyes, “Yes well they aren’t Rose, are they? And Rose was a long time ago, the Doctor lies now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you talking about yourself in the third person?” Rory asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes because this stupid machine is pissing me off,” The Doctor grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is Rose?” Amy asked, ever the stubborn pain in the arse.</p><p> </p><p>“The love of my last life.”</p><p> </p><p>Amy and Rory both raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I really didn’t mean for that to just come out like that,” The Doctor said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“The love of your last life? Did you marry her, before River?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not exactly. I mean I did marry her, she knows my name, and I sort of have children with her but that’s another me,” The Doctor said with a wave of his hand, “The Metacrisis me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Amy and Rory said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, humans! You’re so slow!”</p><p> </p><p>“You are rude!” Amy exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Rose was right, I do insult species when I’m stressed,” The Doctor said with a roll of his eyes, “Anyway, this thing happened and a part human, part timelord me was born. But he doesn’t look like this me, this was the last me before I regenerated. Anyway, I banished him to a parallel world to live out his life with Rose so that she could make him better like she made me better.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you loved her so much why did you banish her to another universe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I had no choice,” The Doctor snapped, “And it was what was best for her. She would have stayed with me forever, I know that. But forever would have been until I did something stupid and got her killed. It was better that way, she got me in a sense and I…I moved on.”</p><p> </p><p>“No you didn’t,” Amy said, raising an eyebrow at him, “You still love her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll always love her,” The Doctor said, admitting defeat finally and sitting down. It seemed like the TARDIS wouldn’t let them out of here anytime soon, “But I can’t lose someone I love like that again. That’s why I keep you all at a distance.”</p><p> </p><p>“You love us?” Amy asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor looked up, glancing between the Husband and Wife, “Of course I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but as friends or in another way?” Amy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Amy,” Rory muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Amy asked defensively, “This is the only chance we’ve got to get him to answer truthfully.”</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor let his head drop into his hands as he muttered his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Doctor, didn’t catch that,” Amy said loudly, “In what way do you love us exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor looked up and glared at her, “Amelia, why are you enjoying this so much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I like watching you squirm, Doctor,” Amy said cheekily, “So in what way do you love us?”</p><p> </p><p>“As more than friends Amelia Pond, you heard me the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I just wanted Rory to hear it too,” Amy smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Both of us?” Rory asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously both of us,” Amy rolled her eyes, “Do you really think he just keeps you around because of me? He <em>likes </em>you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t spend 2,000 years checking in on just anyone you know,” The Doctor said, meeting Rory’s eye.</p><p> </p><p>Amy frowned, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell her about that?” Rory asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about what?” Amy asked, glancing between them.</p><p> </p><p>“When I was guarding you in the pandorica for 2,000 years,” Rory explained, “Every ten years or so the Doctor would show up with a board game and spend a few hours telling me about his adventures, just to keep my mind occupied and to stop me from going insane.”</p><p> </p><p>Amy smiled at the Doctor, “You really are a big softy, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor just smiled in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” Rory said with a frown, “What do we do with <em>that </em>information?”</p><p> </p><p>Amy waggled her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Amy!” Rory and the Doctor exclaimed in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Amy asked defensively, “It wouldn’t be the first time, just the first time with a time lord.”</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor cleared his throat loudly and got to his feet, “I’m going to poke the TARDIS until she opens that door. You two have fun continuing this conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thought he’d say something like that, didn’t you Rory?” Amy asked with a sly smile, “Running away instead of talking about things, very Doctor-y.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Rory agreed, “Can’t handle an awkward conversation the same way us humans can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Rory, you’re probably right,” Amy admitted, smirking at her Husband, “The Doctor would be way too shy for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shy?” The Doctor asked in disbelief, “Me, shy? Have you actually met me?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s got a point mate,” Rory said, seeing exactly where Amy was going with this, “When it comes to sex talk you get a bit flustered.”</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor scoffed, “Flustered, honestly if you knew half the things that had happened in this TARDIS – no, no, no Doctor, stop talking. Bloody truth serum, bloody Amelia Pond!”</p><p> </p><p>“No Doctor, keep talking,” Amy said, a suggestive grin lighting up her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What things has the TARDIS seen?” Rory added, curiosity getting the better of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Lots of things. Travels through time and space after all,” The Doctor answered evasively.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, looks like we’ll have to get more specific with the questions,” Amy said simply, “We know you saw Dan in our bed this morning but you haven’t said anything which makes me think that it’s something you’re familiar with.”</p><p> </p><p>Rory cringed as he realised what she was about to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever had a threesome Doctor?” Amy added, again with that suggestive smile.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor grimaced, he didn’t like where this was going, “Yes, once or twice, maybe three times.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is it, once or twice?” Amy asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Twice,” The Doctor said before he could stop himself, “Well technically more than twice but the first time was…different. It was a relationship, with two people, at the same time who all knew about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“A three-way relationship?” Rory cut in, “That everyone was okay with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes well, we were all friends,” The Doctor said, tearing his eyes away from them, “We travelled together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like we do you mean?” Amy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of like us, but not exactly like us,” The Doctor replied, keeping his gaze averted, “I would have done anything for Rose and Jack was…well Jack was Jack but that was a long time ago. Two faces ago actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the second time?” Amy prodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t want to know about that one,” The Doctor said, giving them a warning look.</p><p> </p><p>Amy made a face, “So it involves River then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it involved River,” The Doctor muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“And who else, dare I ask?” Amy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Me,” The Doctor answered.</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me,” The Doctor said, shooting her an embarrassed look.</p><p> </p><p>Realization shone in Amy’s eyes, “<em>Two </em>of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Rory made a face too, “This is our daughter we’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you started this!” The Doctor exclaimed, “You inquisitive humans started this! I was quite happy for us to go to our rooms and avoid each other, but you just had to ask questions, didn’t you Amelia Pond?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, as nosy as I am, that is enough about my daughter's sex life,” Amy admitted, “But does that mean you’ve met versions of yourself before then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah loads of times, I’m a time traveller,” The Doctor remarked, “I go to the same places to think and over the course of 1100 years, I do accidentally bump into myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what happens to your timeline if you do bump into yourself? If you talk to yourself?” Amy asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, as long as I’m careful,” The Doctor replied, “I can’t tell a younger me anything about the future. Foreknowledge is a dangerous thing, it’s what leads to paradoxes.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you can touch another version of yourself without the universe blowing up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I…yes Amy, of course I can,” The Doctor remarked, “Why would the universe blow up because I touched myself?”</p><p> </p><p>Rory snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“That came out wrong,” The Doctor said, his cheeks flushing, “Anyway, where are you going with this?”</p><p> </p><p>Amy smiled sweetly at him, <em>too </em>sweetly, “Oh I think you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, do not ask me that question!” The Doctor exclaimed, his eyes widening.</p><p> </p><p>Amy’s smile widened, “Have you ever shagged yourself, Doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>Rory groaned.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, have you?” Amy asked, crossing her arms over her chest, “I bet you’ve snogged yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that I have done,” The Doctor admitted, his mind unwittingly going back to that time with the two hims and River. He had never been able to resist a dare when it came from her.</p><p> </p><p>“The same you or a different you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s really not relevant at all, is it? It’s still me, regardless of the face-”</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor,” Amy cut in, “The same face?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ugh! Damn tea!” The Doctor exclaimed, stamping his foot like a petulant child, “I am throwing that tea into a supernova once the TARDIS frees us!”</p><p> </p><p>Amy grinned, “So million dollar question, have you ever shagged yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to know the answer to that question? What is with the questioning? I mean Pond, where are you going with this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we’re all stuck here, aren’t we? Thought we might as well make it interesting with a little game of truth or dare,” Amy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“This is not truth or dare! There are no dares! There is no alcohol and I need alcohol for the kinds of questions that you are asking me. I’m throwing you off the TARDIS once this is over, straight into the time vortex,” The Doctor rambled.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you aren’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I am not you’re right, but I am very cross!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that,” Amy said with a sly smile, “But you still haven’t answered the question. Have you shagged yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” The Doctor blurted out, “Argh, I hate you right now TARDIS, and I hate you right now Ponds.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask any questions,” Rory pointed out, “Amy started it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Amy always starts it,” The Doctor said, meeting her eye.</p><p> </p><p>Amy grinned, “More than once?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just stop,” The Doctor groaned, “I thought telepathy would make me better at lying than this – once, okay? It was a one-time thing, too weird to ever repeat it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shame,” Amy said while Rory added with wide eyes, “That’s an image.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it just,” Amy said, that same suggestive tone back to her voice, “Same you or different you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you need to know? What good is it going to do you to know? There is no difference, we’re the same underneath! The face makes no difference – ugh, it was a different me. The me before this me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kinky,” Amy said, raising an eyebrow, “What did the previous you look like?”</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor pressed a button on the control panel and brought up a picture of his tenth incarnation.</p><p> </p><p>Amy nodded approvingly, “Got any pictures?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pictures? Amy – no! Why would anyone take a picture of that?” The Doctor exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“You make it sound like it’s a totally normal thing, like people go around shagging themselves all the time,” Amy said with an amused grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Well not all species are as boring as humans,” The Doctor said dryly, “Although that whole situation was a humans fault. It would never have happened if it hadn’t been for Rose, egging us on  – I mean me on – oh blimey that really was so wrong….”</p><p> </p><p>“Very revealing though,” Amy smirked, “And very interesting. And to think you said that you weren’t a bloke.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a bloke, I just have needs, same as anyone else!” The Doctor exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Needs that involve threesomes?” Amy asked, grinning at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well there’s a reason time lords have two hearts,” The Doctor answered with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there?” Amy asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, back on Gallifrey most Time Lords practice, three-way relationships as you called it,” The Doctor answered, “Seriously Amy, how strong did you make the damn tea?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Strong,” Amy grinned, “On purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>“You… you knew it was a truth serum?” The Doctor asked, his eyes widening, “Why would you – oh because you wanted me to spill my guts! Why then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Rory and I both fancy you too,” Amy said, nudging her husband in the ribs, “Took him a lot longer to work it out, even after being a ‘proper Roman’ with a head full of Roman things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” The Doctor exclaimed, “That was what you meant by that? I thought you meant Roman fighty things.”</p><p> </p><p>Rory smiled slightly, “Nah, not quite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” The Doctor said awkwardly, “I see…”</p><p> </p><p>“So!” Amy exclaimed, “Now the truth is all out, can we take this to the bedroom?”</p><p> </p><p>The door slid open and the TARDIS hummed back into life.</p><p> </p><p>“The TARDIS approves,” Amy added, grinning once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” He muttered to the machine.</p><p> </p><p>But as Amy grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the control room, he knew that wasn’t true.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End! </strong>
  <strong>😊</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was reading far too many Eleven/Rory stories and Eleven/Amy/Rory stories so this popped into my brain. I didn't have the guts to write the actual sex scene sorry! I might do it as a second chapter after a few glasses of wine if this lockdown goes on much longer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>